Meeting Mr Whitlock
by NorandaSelei
Summary: just a one-shot of what the meeting would be like if Jasper was an over the top rich *** criminal and Alice had no say in the matter. Alice is kept locked up and at the mercy of a person she has never seen and only knows as 'Mr. Whitlock'. She can't deny that there is something between them. This is my first fanfic and it is by no means perfect but I just wanted to try this out.


**AN: my first fanfic ever... I'm not sure if I'm exited or scared. Since English is not my primary language, there are (probably) some mistakes in here. Sorry for that. This story is a one-shot with no defenite outcome, don't read if you don't like. Guess I don't own the characters, some very talented person on the other side of the world does.**

**Enjoy reading and leave me some comments to improve my writing.**

APOV

I wake up with a pounding headache and a very dry mouth. After a few seconds I realise the reason for my dry mouth. _I am gagged! _I try to move, but my muscles just won´t respond. After a few minutes I finally convince my eyelids to open up a little bit. The harsh white light is blinding me, intensifying the headache. I close my eyes again and try to remember how I got here.

My last memory is walking home from work. There is barely enough light to see the pavement. A car is pulling up behind me. I pay no attention but keep a steady pace going. Two more blocks to get to the shitty apartment I am currently renting. It is all I can afford with my salary: too little to live but too much to die. The car slows down at the intersection. After a few seconds, I am standing next to it. The side door is opened and a guy jumps out. His face is covered in a red and black arafat shawl, leaving only his eyes visible. He is way taller than me, I barely reach to his shoulder. The fight is short and unequal. I am tossed in the back of the van, while the guy holds a knife to my throat. I cringe. _Why does it have to be a knife? Why not a gun, or a taser? _My parents were both killed by a robber with a knife a little over a year ago, and since that time I have had nightmares almost every night. I start hyperventilating and press myself to the side of the car. The last thing I remember is the guy cocking his head to the side…

My eyes are slowly adjusting to the bright industrial lighting. I can't move my head, fingers, legs or anything. I take a few deep breaths, but even breathing is hard. I blink a few times, just to make sure I can still blink. My mind is racing with a thousand thoughts per second. _Where am I? What is happening? Do they know who I am? Did they pick me because I was there or was I chosen? _My headache is killing me and I have to close my eyes again.

The sound of the lock wakes me up again. I have no idea how late it is, or how long it has been since the last time I was awake. I shiver, feeling cold and numb. At least I can move my fingers again. Not that it helps, my hands are bound behind my back and I am almost sure that my ankles are bound as well but since the feeling hasn't returned to that area I can't be sure.

The door opens somewhere at my feet. A man with a red and black arafat covering his face walks into my field of vision. I automatically look at his hands. _No knife. _I can breathe a little easier. I look at his eyes. They are hard and unyielding. He steps closer to me and I shrink back a little more. He pulls a piece of cloth from his back pocket and blindfolds me. A second pair of footsteps enter the room. After a moment a voice with a slight southern accent starts to question the other guy.

"Is she healthy?"

"Of course! I don't have damaged goods. Don't insult me!" The reply is hotheaded, almost aggressive.

"Sure" the southern accent chuckles. "When can the shipment be expected?"

"Ah, soon soon. First I need the payment."

"Give me a moment to inspect what I am getting."

"Of course, you have five minutes." Hothead leaves the room.

I hear southern accent kneel in front of me. He slowly releases the blindfold and I blink against the light again. Southern accent looks at me from underneath a cowboy hat. His lower face is also covered by a cloth. His blue eyes look at me with a businesslike look. _No sympathy. _I shiver again, but this time the cold is on the inside. He removes the gag as well, and I gratefully swallow a few times. He takes my jaw in his hand and forces my mouth open. After looking at my teeth for a few seconds, he nods to himself and starts to replace the gag.

"Please…" I whisper hoarsely.

His only reply is a slap in my face and I feel my skin sting. He swiftly replaces the gag. I am pretty sure he sees my tears before he replaces the blindfold as well. His hands start to roam my body, touching me everywhere. A small whimper from me earns me another slap in my face. After that I make sure that I keep quiet.

Five minutes have never been so long. When hothead finally enters the room again I feel dirty and used. Southern accent walks out of the room for a moment and returns with something that he puts on the ground.

"As promised, half now and half upon arrival." There are some sounds I can't place before I hear an appreciative whistle.

"Pleasure doing business with you." hothead sounds very happy.

"Have her drugged and ready for transport in an hour." southern accent is not in the same mood. He sounds bored, but alert.

I flinch when I am suddenly turned on my stomach. There is a ripping sound as someone cuts my left sleeve to shreds. I feel the sting of a needle and then… nothing.

Waking up again, my headache seems to have expanded so that my whole body is aching. I take my time to check if I am alive before I open my eyes. _Breathing? Check. Heartbeat? Check. Able to move fingers? Check. Able to swallow? Check. _At least I am not gagged anymore. I try to open my eyes but I find I have been blindfolded again.

After a while I hear a door slam somewhere. I tense, waiting for the next thing. Another door slams and suddenly I am yanked up. I yelp in surprise.

"Shut up, bitch." a cruel voice says next to my ear. A bottle is placed against my lips and I get a few mouthfulls of water. After that he grabs me by my shoulder. I am dragged around by the man, who has absolutely no compassion with me. I am tossed in a car again, this time in a trunk.

"One sound and you are dead." the cold voice warns me. "Do you understand?" I nod shortly and flinch when the trunk is slammed shut. My heavy breathing sounds too loud in the small space. After what seems an eternity the car starts to move and I am pressed painfully against something. I am pretty sure that there is going to be a big bruise on my back after this. The constant fear and the drugs they gave me are getting slowly to much and I black out again.

When I come around again the first thing I hear is a very pissed off voice. The second thing I notice is that I can breathe clean, pure air again. Somebody must have opened the trunk. "Can anybody tell me what happened here? Cause this is seriously not what I had in mind when I ordered the package!" Again a southern accent, but this is definitely somebody else.

"I am sorry, mr Whitlock. I can…" the man doesn't get the chance as mr Whitlock start to shout through his apologies.

"I DON'T CARE THAT YOU ARE SORRY! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF MY SIGHT!" He sounds very mad, and he is coming closer to me. I shrink further back and hit the back of the car again. A soft cry escapes my mouth when the bruise makes contact with something sharp.

"Dammit." The soft curse is right above me. Strong arms scoop me up and carry me away from the car. Something about his touch is comforting. He carries me up some stairs and I can hear him open some doors. He lays me down on a couch and takes a few steps back.

"ROSE!" he yells and I cringe at the sound. "ROSE! Get your behind here right now!" I hear heels on stone floors as Rose enters the room.

"Sir?" Rose asks and she sounds surprisingly young.

"Do whatever is necessary to get her together. I want her clean and ready tomorrow evening. Anything. Got that?" After a short pause he continues, addressing me. "Don't try to run. Don't make it messy." Even with his scary voice he makes me feel safe. _Who is mr Whitlock and what does he want me for? _His footsteps are retreating and the door slams shut. Rose takes a deep breath next to me.

Small hands carefully remove my blindfold. I blink a few times before I can see sharp again. A girl that should be in high school stands in front of me. She smiles gently. "Hi. I'm Rose." she looks a little shy at me. I blink a few more times before I croak out my own name. She is beautiful. Golden curls that reach down to her waist circle an oval face. Her eyes are a stunning light blue color and even though she looks down to the floor I can see a certain fire in them.

She walks to the door and opens it slowly. I can hear her soft voice and after a moment she returns. A huge man follows her, and I instinctively try to crawl backwards. He draws a knife and pulls me up slightly. _NO! Please no knives… please don't hurt me! _I cringe and try to get away from the man. Around his body I see Rose smiling at me. The knife cuts through the ropes and for the first time in days I am able to move my arms in front of me. The guy now cuts the ropes around my ankles. After that he puts his knife away and leaves the room. I breathe in relief. _I truly hate knives._

I cry when Rose helps me into the bad. All my muscles protest after days of inaction and forced movements. After half an hour she helps me up and dresses me in fresh underwear and a bathrobe. Shuffling back into the main room I see my first meal in a long time. A small bowl of soup and a slice of bread. Rose helps me with the eating. I wonder idly how long I have gone without food. Next thing I notice is a bottle of water. I finish it in a few big gulps. She helps me move to the bedroom and I sigh when I see the queen sized bed. _Am I in heaven? I have never slept in a double bed… ever! _Rose takes the bathrobe and puts it over a chair in the corner. "I'll sleep here with you this night. Just wake me up when you need anything." I nod. Talking still hurts too much. She puts another glass of water on the bedside table and walks to the door. "I'm going to grab a bite to eat and some stuff. Try to get some rest. I'll be back in an hour." She switches of the light and closes the door softly behind her.

I have no idea what time it is but I sink into sleep within minutes. I don't even remember what it is like to feel warm, soft, well fed and cared for. One thing I know for sure: whatever the reason for this situation is, I don't care at the moment. Now I am just going to enjoy whatever luxury I can get.

I wake up when the curtains of the room are drawn aside. At first I can't remember where I am or how I got here. Then I spot Rose and it all comes back to me.

"Morning, Rose." She turns around with a bright smile and gestures to my nightstand. A glass of orange juice and a small breakfast are sitting on a tray. Next to it is a beautiful deep blue flower. I stare at it.

"It means something with anticipation." Rose's voice sounds hesitant. She lifts the tray and puts it on the bed. I sit up and look at the breakfast with wonder.

"Is this for me?" even I hear the incredulous note in my voice. She smiles her adorably shy smile and nods. I carefully take a sip of the orange juice and moan in gratitude. It is the freshest juice I have ever tasted. Rose laughs out loud this time. I eat the breakfast and enjoy every bite. In the meantime Rose has digged up some clothes for me. Thanks to my petite frame I fit in her clothes. She must be at least five years younger than me but she is already a few inches taller than me. I dress myself in the most luxurious clothes that I have ever touched.

Suddenly the door slams open and the big guard from yesterday walks into the room. He has an airline mask in his hands. I stand frozen in the middle of the room and my eyes lock on his hands. An airline mask. _Blindfold. Darkness. Not again! _Rose must have seen the panic on my face for she takes my hand and strokes it in a soothing way.

The guard puts the mask on and I close my eyes. Rose gives me a gentle squeeze and I take a few deep breathes. Someone else enters the room. I feel a hand on my arm and the safe feeling is instantly there. I let go of Rose's hand and slowly bring it to his hand on my arm. "Mr Whitlock." I greet him softly. He pulls me towards his chest and I stumble forward a bit. My hands shoot out to catch me and I feel his heartbeat under my palms. There is only a thin layer of his shirt between us.

The beat is steady and strong. On an impulse I kiss his chest right over his heart. I can feel my blush creep over my cheeks. He doesn't seem to notice, but just pulls me closer to himself. I am completely encased in his warm arms. After a few seconds he swiftly kisses the top of my head. "Tonight" he whispers to me and it sounds like a promise. His arms leave me suddenly as he stalks out of the room. Moments later the blindfold is removed and I look at the shocked face of Rose.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" I ask her while panic begins to rise. She shakes her head after a moment. Her mouth is still wide open in shock and it is kind of comical to see. "I have never ever seen mr Whitlock so much at peace. That was incredible." she sighs. She smiles again. "We have to make you look beautiful tonight."

A sudden spike of fear makes me realize that I have no idea what tonight is about. Rose distracts me when she pulls me towards the closet and starts pulling out different items of clothing. "Rose?" she hums in response. "What is going to happen tonight?" Her face falls and for the first time since I met her yesterday. She steps closer and hugs me tightly. "He bought you. As a slave." I don't need to hear the rest. I sink to the floor.

Rose just holds me. After a while she starts to talk, hesitant. "It's not as bad as it sounds. I've been his since… since my parents died. He has been really good for me. Took me in when I had nowhere to go." She wipes the tears that have began to flow over my cheeks. "He uses me as a pool girl. Whenever he has guests I have to sit by the pool and look good." she laughs softly. "He is very protective of me. He lets nobody close to me. Sometimes I have to sit next to him or give him a massage or something. He has never forced me to do anything. The rest of the time I serve him or clean or help in the kitchen."

It is by far the most passionate thing I have heard her say so far. "What is he like?" I am not entirely sure if I want to know. "I heard him yesterday. He was really mad at somebody. But then he carried me to this room." _And it was great to be in his arms. _"He makes me feel safe." I whisper the last part.

Rose touches my hand. "He is very strict. He wants everything to be perfectly taken care of. Since you are his now, he will make sure you are taken care of. He is very gentle with woman, but he can be rough with man. He works a lot. I think he is going to use you to chill out." she obviously notices the look on my face because she continues quickly. "I am sorry, but it is better that you are prepared. He will use you in any way he wants, but never intent to hurt you." She rises to her feet and pulls me up as well.

"He said we could do anything to get you ready, so I'm going to get some oil and give you a massage. I see how you move, you can sure use it." I smile, not sure how I feel at the moment. _Sure, I am a 'slave', but I've never been treated better. Mr Whitlock sounds like an okay guy. Rose is sweet. And the way mr Whitlock held me this morning made me feel so safe. Like I was floating or something._

Rose returns and we spend the time till lunch relaxing. She gives me a massage and puts something on the bruise on my back. Lunch is served in the main room. It is by far the best meal I've ever eaten and I relax a little. _If he keeps treating me like a princess I won't mind staying with him forever. _After lunch Rose has to help out somewhere and I take a nap.

Someone is softly shaking my shoulder to wake me up. I groan but the person is very persistent. Opening my eyes I see a worried Rose. "I couldn't get you to wake up." She is almost crying. I give her a swift hug. "Shhh… it's okay. It happens to me sometimes. Don't worry. Is it time for dinner already?" I spot the trolley with food and it smells mouthwatering.

We eat in comfortable silence. I hardly recognize what I am eating, I am so used to noodles and cheap fast food. "This is really good." I say to Rose. She smiles proudly. "You cooked it?" This time there is even a little smug in her nod. "I am so never going to leave this place…" I say to her jokingly. _At least I hope that I am joking. Who knows what mr Whitlocks intentions are._

During the meal a box is delivered to the room. On it is a little note. 'I would like you to wear this. I'll pick you up at eight.' There is no name on the card but we both know from whom it is and who should be wearing it.

After dinner I take a quick shower and start getting ready for my first evening with mr Whitlock. The box contains a corset, sexy panties and an almost see through dress. I decide to wear it, partly because he asked me to and partly because it makes me feel wanted. _All these new feelings… it is too much. At least I am no longer afraid. And after what they did to me in the storage room I don't really care anymore._

Rose helps me to get ready. She places the airline mask over my eyes and gives me a kiss on my cheek. "I have to go now. He won't like it if I am still here. Keep the mask on until he tells you that you can take it of. And relax. He will be gentle. You might even enjoy it." Her footsteps leave the room and I am left alone on the couch, waiting for my master. I sit up very straight, since that is the only way the corset won't hurt my back too bad. I hear a clock ring out eight times somewhere in the house. Footsteps, heavier than Rose's are echoing in the hallway. I hear the door open. _This is it. This is the moment that will change my live._ I don't know where I get the courage from.

"_You've kept me waiting for a long time."_

After a few seconds comes his reply. "I'm sorry, ma'am." He sounds sincere. I stand up and turn in his direction. The blindfold is annoying but I keep it on. I feel his hand touch my arm and the safe feeling is back in full force. I place my hand over his and follow his arm upwards. My other hand searches for his side and I hug him as soon as I find it. "Mr Whitlock." I greet him softly. I lift my face upwards and he places a kiss right on top of the airline mask. _Safe and cherished._

I don't even flinch when he lifts me up and caries me through the door. I lean my head to his chest and relax in his arms. It's like we were meant to be. I fit perfectly in his arms. He takes a sharp turn to the right and I hear the door slam right behind us. He use his knee to lock the door before he walks into the room. He sits down and pulls me on his lap. He supports me with his right arm as his left hand starts to wander over my right arm.

"Do you want something to drink?" he asks softly.

"Only if you have something." He carefully places me next to him. For the first time I am actually glad that I am small and featherlight. He stands up and I can hear him pouring two glasses of something. He hands me one and I take a small sip. It burns through my throat and warms my stomach. He has already downed his glass and is pouring a second before sitting down next to me again. I take a few sips before I slide towards him. He lifts his arm and I crawl underneath it. _Safe. Home. _I have no idea where the thought comes from but I have to admit it feels right.

"You make me feel safe." I blurt out. I feel my blush creep up and snuggle closer to his side.

"Tell me about yourself. About the places you've been and things you've done."

I shy away for a moment. _Please don't ask me to relive that. Please don't. _Taking a minute to compose myself I slowly start talking. "Before I was… brought here, I was a waitress in a sports bar. Long hours, little money. My boss was an asshole who kept all the tips for himself. I have no education, no skills so that was the only job I could get and I was happy that I had something. I was on the verge of being kicked out every month since…" A tear finds the way out of my eyes. "...since my parents were killed." I whisper the last part. I feel his hand move and a moment later he wipes the tear from my cheek. "I made enough money not to starve, but not enough to live. I didn't have anyone to go to. I am probably not even missed."

After a few seconds of silence I hear him gulp the rest of his drink down. "What about name, age, hobbies… you know, that kind of stuff."

I feel my blush creep up again. "I'm sorry. I assumed you knew that. I'm Alice Brandon. I turned 21 two months ago. I have never really had time for hobbies and stuff, but I do like clothes. Thank you for this dress. It's beautiful."

His hand is suddenly back on my arm again and he takes the now empty glass from my hand. I hear the glasses clink together as he sets them on the table. He places my hand on his chest. "Are you afraid?" he asks in a low whisper. I shake my head. His hand goes back to my arm, this time tracing it to my shoulder. "I don't want you to be scared of me. Ever." His voice is louder now, more like normal. "There is one thing I am asking of you. I need you to be always truthful to me. You are the one person in my life who has to call me what I am. And in return, I promise I will never get angry at you for doing so. Can you do that for me?" _What the…? _I nod. His hand goes to my jaw now and I push lightly into his hand. "Promise me." Nobody should sound like that. It's not fair to the world.

"I promise to speak my mind." my voice shakes for some unknown reason. His hand on my jaw turns hard. "I promise." I repeat, this time with a steady voice. He lets go of my jaw and his hand is grazing my neck now.

"Good." his voice is still low. "I am going to kiss you now." He warns me and two seconds later I feel his lips on mine. A shock goes through me and my lips part. He makes a low growling sound and the kiss turns from gentle into something desperate and wild. His hands pull me into his lap, and I find myself straddling his hips. My own hands find his face, his neck, his hair… He lets out another growl and pushes his tongue in my mouth. _Holy shit. This should be illegal. Everywhere._

The sound of his cellphone cuts through the passion. "Fuck!" he yells as he pulls back from me. I am roughly tossed back on the sofa, trying to catch my breath. I hear him stomping to the other side of the room. I can't hear exactly what he says on the phone but he goes from annoyed and irritated into a business like bored voice. After two more silences he snaps into a very excited mode and starts picking up stuff from somewhere in the room. He snaps the phone shut and stands in front of me.

"I have to go. We will continue another time." He swiftly kisses my cheek and almost runs out of the room. I sit back and try to come to terms with the situation. _What just happened? _Since mr Whitlock isn't here anymore I don't feel obliged to keep the blindfold on. _If I hide it, maybe I will never have to wear it again. Maybe I should burn it._

The bodyguard enters the room just when I am glaring at the damned blindfold. He chuckles and sits down next to me. "Mr Whitlock left a few minutes ago. Since he didn't have a set time for his return he asked me to escort you back to your room." _A lot of fancy words just to tell me that I have to go back to my prison?_

"Please inform mr Whitlock on his return that I am highly unsatisfied with the events of the evening. I expect at least an explanation on his absence and a proper apology." _That should get him thinking. _The bodyguard start to laugh and holds his ribs as he shakes violently.

"OMG, Alice. You should be an actress. What did he do to you anyways?" I shrug in return.

"That is something between me and him. I would like to stay here, if possible." _It gives me something to do while he is gone. Maybe I can find out more about him. That would be nice. _I drop the blindfold on the couch and stand up. Walking to the closest painting I study it for a moment. The guard stands up as well and follows my every movement with hawkeyes. From the painting I walk to the desk and sit down in his huge ass chair. I swing it around and look out the window. In the backyard, a pool glinsters in the underwater lighting. A few recliner are on the side. _Swimming. Can't remember the last time I did that._

"Can I take you to your room now?" The guard looks slightly annoyed and impatient. I give a small nod and stand up. I follow him into the brightly lit hallway. The walls are cream and cherry wood and speak of rich and style. Every few meters there is a big painting, mostly landscapes. I take my time and admire them. The guard is waiting for me to continue but does not say anything anymore. As soon as I am in my room -which is just down the hallway- he locks the door behind me. _Apparently, no Rose tonight._

I wander around my room but don't find anything interesting. On my nightstand is a box with a button and a speaker and something tells me that the box is my only communication with outside the room. I look at the windows and find them locked. After a while I just brush my teeth and change into my nightshirt. I tuck the blankets to my chin and roll on my side. _What should I do if he wants more than just kissing? _I know the answer. _I just don't care anymore. He can have whatever he wants. He takes care of me and makes me feel safe. Even when he locks me up he does more for me than anyone else in the world. And the food… and Rose… and mr Whitlock… and the house… it is just so much more than I could dream. _

I drift to sleep dreaming of his return. _I am standing on the stairs in front of the house. Everything around me is just a vague colorful haze. Rose is standing next to me. On her other side stands a girl with brown curly hair. Her face is hazy, blurred and out of focus. A black car is driving the winding driveway. The car stops and the bodyguard steps out. He looks around for a moment, taking of his sunglasses almost like he is a moviestar. He walks to the back of the car and opens the door. I see the black suit and my heart begins to stutter. Closing my eyes, I feel a smile on my lips. The black of my eyelids is no longer really black. It is more orange-reddish. His hands find my waist as his lips find mine. He stands really close, but somehow it feels good. "Mr Whitlock." I mumble against his lips. He answers me in a low seductive voice. "Miss Brandon. It is a pleasure to see you again." He scoops me up and carries me up the stairs. "I missed you." His whisper wakens some sort of hidden feelings. My hands roam over his chest, neck and face. He lets out a low appreciative noise and squeezes me closer to his chest. "Let's finish what we started."_

I wake up with a rapidly beating heart. _What was that? _At that moment I hear the door of my room shutting and I jump up in bed with a squeak. I slowly make my way to the door of the dayroom and peek inside. On the table is a small vase with pink carnations. Next to it stands a glass of orange juice, a plate of toast and some cookies. I have to suppress a smile. Such a sweet gesture. I open the curtains and find that it is a bright and beautiful morning. I drink the orange juice and eat the toast while looking out of the window. The clear blue sky looks promising and I look longingly at the pool. I should probably ask Rose or mr. Whitlock whether I am permitted to go outside for a swim. I put the now empty glass back on the table. I pick up a cookie and walk into my bedroom. I groan as I open the closet and find only a pair of sweatpants and an oversized shirt. I put them on and go to the bathroom. After brushing my hair and teeth I walk back into my dayroom. I am restless now. I try the door but it is still locked. I kick it in frustration.

It is sometime later when I am laying on my bed when the door slams open and the guard enters. As soon as he spots me he tosses me the blindfold. "He's back and he's kinda pissed off." he warns me. "He'll be here in a minute." I put the blindfold on, shaking now. _Fuck! What have I done? He is pissed… _I am just sitting up on my bed when I hear him enter the room.

"OUT!" he barks at the guard. _There goes my last line of defense. _I hear the door click shut and I know that now I am alone with the monster that used to be mr. Whitlock. I wonder what made him lose it like this. _Was it my smart-ass remark on his exit yesterday? Did I do something wrong? Of course I did. Alice Brandon strikes again. _

"Get off the damn bed and strip." He sounds more composed now. I comply, getting off the bed and taking off my sweats and shirt. I wait, shaking now. He never made me do something like this before.

"Everything, Alice." his voice is cold and distant. _No… NO! Please no… _I stand frozen. He can't be asking this. Not now, not like this. I hear him step closer almost at the same time that I feel the cold touch of steel on my collarbone. _Knife! _I start to panic as memories of that dreadful day wash over me. His voice cuts through my visions of mom bleeding to death on the sidewalk. "I won't ask again." he throws the words in my face and I stumble half a step back. The pressure of the blade on my collarbone increases. I fight back nausea when a detailed picture of my dad with the knife buried in his chest swims before my eyes. _Focus, Alice!_ I reach up and unclasp my bra.

He slowly walks around me, dragging the tip of his knife over my shoulder and down my spine. _Will it hurt?_ I am shaking hard now, my fear of knives combined with the fear of the unknown making my knees weak. When his knife meets my panties he cuts straight through them. "On your knees." he commands as he takes away the remains of my panties.

"Please… Please don't touch me. Please, not the knife… Please." I beg in his general direction. His short laugh is not amused. "Who said anything about _me _touching _you_?" the knife is now guiding me to my knees. I feel the soft carpet underneath me and flinch. One of his boots is between my knees and he nudges my knees further apart. When he is satisfied with my position he takes a step back. "Don't move. Emmett is watching the door, he will hurt you if you try to run." He walks a slow circle around me again. Suddenly he takes a few steps away from me. I hear him drop the knife on the bedside table. The sound of clothing being tossed carelessly aside follows. _This is it. He will make me do things to him. _I shiver. I hear his boots fall on the ground, followed by what I think must be jeans. The bed creaks and suddenly there is silence. I hold my breath, trying to figure out what is happening. _Where is he? What is he doing now? _In the distance I hear the shower starting up. I stay still for a moment more. _He is in the shower? What… why? _The shower stays on for what seems to be forever but must be closer to five minutes. I don't dare to move a muscle, too afraid about what he will do on his return. When the shower finally stops my breathing hitches and I start trembling like crazy. I hear him enter the bedroom again. "You didn't move. Very good." I hear him drop down on the bed again.

"Are you scared?" he asks in a low voice. _Am I scared? I am scared of what he will do to me, but I am not scared of him… right? _I shrug. "I am not scared of you personally." I hear him move around on the bed. _What is he doing? What does he want with me? _He laughs softly. "Turn towards me." I comply, now completely open for him. "Touch yourself, Alice. Make yourself come for me." I hesitate. _I don't know how… I've never done this before. _"Uhm… I'm sorry mr Whitlock, but I don't know how. I've… I have never done this… ever." I hear his surprised intake of breathe. "Never?" I shake my head. It takes him about three seconds to react. "I guess you are a virgin too?" it sounds like an accusation. I simply nod. _I came close once, and ever since I am too scared to trust anyone. Even my long term boyfriend hasn't seen me naked. So why do I feel okay with mr Whitlock watching me?_ Two seconds later he explodes.

"FUCK!" I cringe. I hear a dull 'THUNK' somewhere to my right. He jumps of the bed and stalks out of the room. The door between my bedroom and dayroom slams shut. I hear more yelling and a glass shattering. After a few more undefined sounds I hear another door slam shut. Slowly I reach for the blindfold and pull it up. The room is empty, his clothes are gone. I feel exhausted and crawl back into bed, naked this time. Too tired to pull the shirt and pants back on. I crawl underneath the blankets and curl up, shaking and shivering. This time it takes me longer to fall asleep...


End file.
